Ittoki's Proposal
by nekorienyah
Summary: Ittoki just happened to realize his feelings to Haruka and planned to propose to her. The question will the proposal be successful? Haruka x Ittoki


Ittoki's Propsal

A start of a new season began as the leaves from the Sakura trees started to fall down.

Ittoki walks to pathway full of Sakura leaves, smiling ,walking nonchalantly towards Saotome Academy.

"_Another season has already passed by and the days before graduation is decreasing so my time for proposing to Haruka-chan is decreasing too. Maybe I should do it next week." " No,no,no", as he shakes his head from left to right "Maybe next month? Thats pretty long well, Why wont I do it now? Yes now! I should do it as early as now!" Ittoki thought to himself as he kept making expression while thinking_

While Itokki was walking he happened to see the guy with glasses Natsuki, and the guy with Mexican Hat, Shou-kun, as they do their usual routine, Natsuki-kun teases Shou-kun and he'll be irritated and do things in his ways, but Shou happened to notice the glare of someone and when he knew'd that it was Ittoki he ran like a horse towards him and gave him a bang!

"Ittoki! Ohayouuu! How's your day?" as he tapped and smiled at him

While Shou-kun was chit-chattering to Ittoki, Natsuki saw a shadow of a girl walking towards their direction and he already have an idea who it is and when the shadow came closer a girl appeared and the one he was thinking was right it was Haruka-chan walking towards their direction. As he saw her he ran towards her ,jump and gave her a big hug.

"I miss Elizabeth! I'm so thankful to have her replacement and I'm glad it's you Haruka-chan!" He said, hugging Haruka tightly with his big smile that would already reach his ears.

"Ano.. Natsuki-kun I can't breath"

"Eh? Gomen! Gomen! I really just miss my pet dog Elizabeth" as he slowly release Haruka from his tight hug,

While Haruka was catching her breath Ittoki can't hinder himself to look at her for a long time, Haruka notice it.

"Ittoki-kun?..." Haruka said waving her hands in front of Ittoki "Ah.. yes.. Eh?" As he notice his surrounding he was shocked about the reality, the reality that Haruka calls his names for about 3 times! "Eh? Ano! Gomen Gomen! Hehehe! Don't mind me Haruka-chan " He said as he scratch the back of his head repeatedly

"It's okay. I've notice that you've been spacing out for a long time"

"Maaaybe he's thinking of you Haruka-Chan! HAHAHAHAH! Maybe Ittoki somewhat has a plan for you two so maybe the two of us are interrupting so we'll be going ahead. Let's go Shou-kun! " Natsuki said ,waving his hands ,leaving Ittoki and Haruka at the middle of the Sakura Trees while the leaves are falling

"So it's just the two of us.." Haruka said smiling and blushing towards Ittoki-kun, she felt a little bit feeling of embarassment

"Haruka-chan if you have a freetime later can we meet here again? Uhm.. It's just that I'm gonna tell you something important.. Uhm, If it's not a bother.. Hehehe" Ittoki was blushing to the point that he's face was all red

"Important?... Why can't you tell it to me now? I'm free."

"Uhmm.. Ano..It's just that.. because… I just feel like to tell you later! Yeah! That's it! Heheheh!" Ittoki catch a falling Sakura leaves and put it in Haruka's palm as he enclosed it into a fist

"Haruka-chan! We'll be late! We better get going now!" He suddenly grabbed Haruka's hand "But..?" Haruka insisted but Ittoki just smiled at her and said "Just trust me " He showed Haruka a very charming smile that would burn me because of his hotness! And ran towards the school

XXXX

Every minutes and seconds Ittoki is always rehearsing on the words he'll use to express his feelings to Haruka. So while doing this a lot of them are starting to notice Ittoki is spacing out since then.

"_Im so confused! How should I say it? You know Haruka since the very start I've already like you. Can you be my girl? No no no! This may be too blunt "As he shakes his head from left to right " Haruka I like you! *Sighs* maybe this wont work, " "AH! I know now! Maybe I just need to trust the words that will come out from my mouth on that time" _

After the long time of studying, thinking and everything the time has come for Ittoki to show what he really got. He went ahead to the place where they were this morning and when he reached their he saw Haruka standing and humming a nice tune. And Haruka happened to notice Ittoki and walked towards him

Ittoki has his head bowed down he doesn't want Haruka to notice that he's blushing

"So what is it Ittoki-kun? What is this important thing?" Haruka said, smiling towards him

"Haruka-chan .." He said slowly raising his head up, holds Haruka-chan in his shoulder and looked directly into her eyes with such a red and serious face

"Uhmm… I-tt-oki-kun?... What is th.." Haruka did'nt finished her sentence because Ittoki interrupted with his words "

" HARUKA-CHAN! I LIKE YOU!"

The sweet breeze of wind blows towards them as the leaves from the Sakura Trees were being blowed towards them

"Maybe this was too sudden.. "Ittoki said smiling and scratching the back of his head repeatedly "Uhmm… Gomenasai, Haruka-chan.. "

"Uhmm… Ano.." Haruka said still being in the state of being shocked

"Im not in a hurry. It's alright if you can't give your answer right now.. hehehe. Maybe.. Uhmm. I'll go.." He said as he slowly turns his back at Haruka-chan and leaves .

"ITTOKI-KUN! I LIKE YOU TOO!" She shouted her feeling towards Ittoki ! /

The wind blows again as if it's following the mood

Ittoki turned his back towards Haruka and smiled and because of gladness he ran towards Haruka and hugged her so tightly that he will never let go of her Haruka cried, It's what you call tears of joy…

And they'd have a sweet and good relationship..

THE END!


End file.
